


October Kisses - Day 1-7

by h_itoshi



Series: October Kisses [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Cooking, Cool gangstah yeh AU, HORSES!, Host club AU, M/M, Old man sugardaddy AU, Sick boyfriends, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Prompts: Kiss on the Hand, Blowing a kiss, Kiss on the cheek, Super secret kiss, Surprise Kiss, Friendly smooch, Kiss on the forehead





	October Kisses - Day 1-7

**Author's Note:**

> Kat and I decided to write "smooch-tober" because why not? I randomized all 8nin Jump pairs so. Surprise? :D

 

Day 1 – Kiss on the hand – Takaki/Yamada

 

Yamada doesn't understand it at all. Buying special pretty clothes, getting ready for hours, only to spend an outrageous amount of money to be in one person's company for a night. But he's a good friend, and so he accepts all the stupidity to let his best girl friends have the night of their lives. They didn't dare going alone, wanted a guy with them just in case, even if this place is so exclusive nothing strange could possibly happen. It's not like any of them would reject advances in a private room either, so even if he's not sure what they need him for, he still comes.

It's a host club, a real classy one, the hosts famous boys that double as actors, models, singers. The most expensive one is all of those, but mainly a singer with a sultry velvet voice that inevitably reminds Yamada of silky honey.

Takaki Yuya.

He's been all Yamada's heard of for almost 8 months, since Takaki starred in a drama as a delinquent high school kid, then advertised the club, and Yamada's friends realized that it was possible to meet him. For the right amount of money. Yamada never thought Takaki was that special, very attractive but not much more, since he didn't really get a sense of personality from him.

But the minute Takaki steps into his presence his breath catches in his throat. Soft, light brown hair styled into the hint of waves around his temples, a sharp eyeliner making his eyes dark as midnight, the exquisite navy suit so well tailored it could have been molded onto him. Yamada barely hears what he greets the girls with, only that he takes their hands and something polite comes out in that smooth voice.

“Nice to meet you.” Takaki says as he stops in front of Yamada with a puff of musky brand cologne, his dark eyes giving him a long, appreciative look that says more than any words could speak, and a light shiver passes Yamada's body.

Takaki reaches out, taking Yamada's hand in his and bringing it to his lips while Yamada just watches in awe. Those plush lips are surprisingly cool against his skin, a lingering touch against Yamada's knuckles as playful eyes look up at him, and Yamada understands.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 2 – Blowing a Kiss – Yuto/Chinen

 

It's really disgusting, Yuto thinks, to the point where he has to grit his teeth and suck it up every time he has to watch it. He's rarely home anymore, stays in his own apartment in town, but sometimes he needs to see his father and there's not much choice. The house is comfortable, spacious and decorated with designer furniture, but he still doesn't like being here. He knows what happens in this house.

He hears voices in the hall and draws a deep breath to steel himself, that wind chime soft laughter mixing in with his father's louder chuckles.

“Welcome back!” Yuto calls, but it's not a genuine welcome, rather a notification that he's here.

“Yuto?” His father's voice calls, sounding confused, and Yuto looks up from his laptop perched on the living room table as he hears footsteps.

His father's cheeks are rosy and it's obvious he's been drinking, frowning like he definitely doesn't want Yuto to be here.

“I need to talk to you, we have a meeting with the hotel clients tomorrow and there are things here that don't add up.” Yuto says firmly, and he watches the progression from irritation to resignation on his father's features.

“I will be right there.” He says reluctantly, then turns behind him. “Yuri-chan, I need to do some work first. Help yourself to a drink?”

And his father disappears upstairs, leaving Yuto with the man slowly stepping inside the living room like he lives here.

He's short, beautiful, body delicate but still strong, hair a soft brown and he can't be older than Yuto himself. He never asked, even if they've seen each other before. It's just gross.

“Hello.” The man speaks, voice smooth and a small smile touching his full lips. “Want a scotch and soda?”

“No.” Yuto says, not even bothering to be polite, but the man just smiles like he thinks Yuto's behaviour is amusing.

“I'll just drink by myself then.” He says, voice sultry and Yuto wants to shift but he won't give him that satisfaction.

His name is Chinen Yuri, and he's been accompanying Yuto's father for a few months. Yuto doesn't know exactly how long, and he doesn't want to know. He doesn't know the details either, but he knows Chinen gets clothes and travels and anything he points at, and it makes him want to cringe at how his family company's money goes into something like that.

Yuto decidedly doesn't look as Chinen prepares his drink, but it's hard to ignore him when he sits down in the couch opposite Yuto's with a glass in hand. He's wearing soft suit pants that cling to his legs with every single movement, and a white thin shirt that has two undone buttons. Yuto wants to think he looks like a whore, but he's too classy for that.

“Is this an important meeting?” Chinen asks, a playfulness in his voice, and Yuto sighs and gives up trying to pretend he didn't notice him.

“Yes.” He says simply. “Probably too complicated for you to understand.”

“Hmm, probably.” Chinen smiles, but his eyes twinkle teasingly as he raises the glass to his lips for a small sip. “I don't know much about giving people what they want.”

Yuto frowns, frustrated because he can't seem to offend this boy even when he tries. He thinks about a couple retorts before deciding to say nothing, half regretting he didn't accept that drink.

Thankfully, his father returns, heavy footsteps down the stairs and he shows up again with his tie gone and in the process of rolling up his shirt sleeves.

“Yuri darling, you don't have to listen to this boring talk, why don't you go on upstairs and wait for me?” His father says and Yuto purses his lips, trying to retain his gag reflex.

Chinen smiles cutely and rises from the couch, but there's a quick knowing glance in Yuto's direction and it only pisses Yuto off more.

But as his father comes to take Chinen's place in the couch, Chinen pointedly catches Yuto eyes and blows him a silent kiss, a tiny smirk on his lips that has none of the innocence he shows when Yuto's father is looking.

And this time, Yuto can't help shifting.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 3 – A Kiss on the Cheek – Takaki/Inoo

 

“And this is... reins?” Takaki tries, looking at the twined blue and gold rope in his hands.

“No.” Inoo smiles like he's being adorable, and Takaki frowns because he honestly tries. “That's a lead rope. You just lead the horse around in that, reins are for riding. Okay?”

“Okay.” Takaki mutters, looking at the rope without understanding the difference. “So now we lead her around?”

“Yeah. Wanna fetch her from her box?” Inoo raises an eyebrow, the question genuine, and Takaki wets his lips.

Takaki's never been in the stable before, even though he knows riding is Inoo's passion and his horse is his everything. He's managed to discreetly avoid it, to not talk about how scared he is of horses, but eventually, he had to confess when Inoo tried to make him come watch him compete. And so, apparently coming along to the stable is step one in his horse therapy, and it proves to be an entirely new world. Takaki thought the dressage terms were hard, but the riding lingo is definitely worse.

“Uhm. Sure.” He decides, trying not to show his insecurity as he glances through the bars at the huge animal inside, the small whiteboard next to the door reading “Starfire” in blue pen with some sparkles drawn around it.

“She's nice, usually.” Inoo says comfortingly, and Takaki feels a little better, until he goes on. “If she tries to bite you she's just looking for snacks in your pockets.”

“Bite me?” Takaki repeats anxiously, hands feeling a little sweaty suddenly.

Inoo just smiles, raising his eyebrow knowingly, then takes the lead rope from Takaki's hands and simply steps inside the box like it's no big deal. Takaki watches carefully through the bars how he clicks the lead rope into the small ring on the underside of the horse's chin, then easily leads her out into the stable aisle.

It's a gorgeous horse, big, with shiny brown fur and black mane, and of course her matching blue and gold headgear, whatever it's called, is bedazzled with shiny stars. But Takaki still swallows, thinking about how her back and Inoo's head are basically the same height, and he looks up at the horse's face, trying to see any type of emotion there.

“Hello horsie.” He says awkwardly, reaching out his hand towards the impressive animal. He tries and fails not to shake as she curiously puts her entire nose against Takaki's palm, lips moving fervently like she's looking for something and the long hairs tickles.

“She likes you.” Inoo says, then bursts out laughing when the horse snorts loudly and Takaki jumps.

“She's a little scary.” Takaki admits, taking a deep breath to calm his heart.

“Not as scary as me.” Inoo grins, and Takaki thinks that he'll handle Inoo's PMS mood over a huge horse any time. “Now, why don't you lead her out to the paddock for me?”

Takaki hesitates but Inoo hands him the leading rope firmly, wrapping his fingers around it at a couple decimetres from the horse's head, bringing him around to stand on her left side.

“Just walk, it's easy. She'll follow.” Inoo encourages, and Takaki sighs in defeat and starts walking, amazed to feel the horse starting to walk as well.

It's probably ridiculous, but it feels strangely empowering, feeling like he has even the slightest control over this huge animal, and he can't help smiling as he stops just before the entrance to the paddock, and the horse stops too.

He jumps when he suddenly feels arms wrapping around his shoulders from the side, plush warm lips affectionately pressing against his cold cheekbone for a lingering moment.

“You're adorable. And the best boyfriend ever.” Inoo tells him, a smile in his voice, and Takaki thinks that maybe, in about five hundred years, he could even attempt riding.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 4 – Super Secret Kiss – Takaki/Chinen

 

The gunshot rings deafeningly loud against the dirty concrete, but Chinen barely hears it over his racing pulse. The metal weapon is heavy in his hand, and he doesn't hesitate before firing another shot, another miss on purpose that he'd never admit to.

He sees Yamada's displeased look at the corner of his eye, the way his mouth twitches like he tasted something disgusting, and Chinen stops breathing as he watches Yamada's ring clad fingers raise his own gun. But the men they were aiming for are already in heaps on the ground or running for their lives, crossing through the pillars of the abandoned parking house to the nearest exit.

Another shot echoes against the wall, and a man falls forward, stopping dead on the ground, and Chinen exhales.

“So get them.” Yamada commands, voice irritated in a way that means he's really not happy, and Chinen doesn't hesitate before he starts running.

He knows he's the fastest of them, and he could probably catch up under normal conditions. But what gives him the speed right now is the panic mixed adrenaline rushing through his blood. He's used to the adrenaline, but the panic heightens all his senses, has his heart beating twice as fast every time there's a risk of the wrong person being shot. Then the adrenaline and relief of knowing he wasn't.

He jumps across a body on the floor, noting the puddle of red next to its thorax but doesn't pay it much attention, then veers to the right for the emergency exit sign and the doors out. It's a metal staircase leading both up and down, but Chinen goes up because this place is underground. He hears his companions set foot in the stairs just as he leaves it on the floor above, finding a corridor with a fire door at the end. But he never reaches the fire door, a hand reaching out to catch him from behind some kind of electric panel, and it's so sudden he almost falls with the speed he keeps.

He's got his gun out and shoved into the man's chest before he processes the situation, hearing his companions burst through the fire door barely a metre away without noticing them.

Both their breaths are loud in the sudden silence after the door falls closed, the sound of running footsteps fading on the other side of the door.

Dark brown eyes stare back into his, long hazel hair a little tousled, tiny blood splatters grazing a smooth cheek and shining off the black leather covering broad shoulders.

Chinen is the first to move, slowly withdrawing his gun, about to put it back in its holder when he's caught around the waist and pulled close, plush lips crashing against his.

The kiss is desperate and so full of relief, life, adrenaline that Chinen moans into it, allowing himself to be manhandled like he never would, hands clutching at his back and his hips, forcing bodies so close together it's almost suffocating.

Chinen's arms wrap around strong shoulders, the gun still in his hand and he's not even sure it's not cocked so he keeps his finger off the trigger as a tongue delves into his mouth and makes him weak at the knees.

Takaki somehow always manages to do that to him. Sweep him off his feet, blow his mind, clutch at him like he's the entire world and nothing else matters. It's so good he doesn't care if it's all a lie and he ends up dead. At least they're both risking their lives for encounters like these.

The kiss breaks on a wet sound, a rough bite to Chinen's lower lip making his hips grind into Takaki's on their own, but then he freezes and fights himself free from the tight grip.

The dark eyes that meet him mirrors everything Chinen feels. Lust, frustration, adrenaline high and panic, but he can't indulge now.

There are slow footsteps echoing in the stairs, and they both know what would happen if Yamada encounters him with Takaki.

Chinen spins around and slips out the fire door without looking back, praying that Yamada doesn't look over his shoulder as he follows.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 5 – Surprise Kiss – Yamada/Daiki

 

Daiki has tried everything. Jokes, insults, rambling random words as loud as he can, exchanging salt for sugar and vanilla sugar for baking powder.

But nothing works. Yamada still turns out delicious dishes. His suspicions definitely help him, because he tastes everything before adding it, to the point where Daiki considers injecting garlic gloves with soap just to see if he’d notice. Which was Inoo’s idea but still.

The bet isn’t that long running, but they’re both competitive and dead serious. Yamada made the perfect simmered fish dish, then the perfect fried chicken, and Daiki managed to fail his kitsune ramen.

After a bit of wine, Daiki demaded if Yamada ALWAYS nailed his dishes. Yamada had smiled, of course, and said yes, he did. So Daiki bet he could make Yamada fail, at any means necessary, and Yamada’s eyes glittered with challenge as he accepted.

It’s almost anime quality how flawless he’s managed this far despite Daiki’s best troublemaker efforts. But this plan is the best he’s had yet, after another more or less sober brainstorming night with Best.

It was Hikaru’s suggestion, who else.

”Why don’t you just take him against the counter? Would distract anyone!” Was the original idea, and initially Daiki thought it sounded great, until he sobered up and remembered he and Yamada are friends and you don’t just spontaneously fuck your friends against a counter.

But kissing is a different story.

”Yama-chaaaan?” Daiki starts, hanging over Yamada’s shoulder and watching the perfect sauce being stirred in a glass bowl over hot water.

But Yamada doesn’t acknowledge him, unsurprisingly.

So Daiki changes strategy, pulling back and looking around, finding a spoon on the counter by the dishes and casually picks it up.

”Oops.” He says as he drops it loudly in the sink, and Yamada looks up, alarmed.

Daiki seizes the opportunity and pounces, half tackling him away from the stove and pushes him back up against the counter so he can’t escape. He sees Yamada’s shocked expression for about a second before he leans in too close, pressing his lips against Yamada’s.

He can’t help smiling as he does, both at Yamada’s expression and how he can almost _feel_ thousands upon thousands of fangirls randomly starting to cry right now. What he doesn’t expect is Yamada’s short little breath of surprise, but then a complete lack of reaction.

It’s kind of hot, how he just stands there with slightly parted lips, and Daiki makes it a sport to give him a serious kiss, like he would with someone he really liked.

But it’s not until he dares a touch of his tongue into the kiss that Yamada sighs and actually responds, and if Daiki thought it was hot earlier he’s starting to get turned on now. Yamada’s lips are so soft, his body firm and warm and his soft little sighs of breath slipping out just sound so sexy.

He doesn’t know for how long they kiss, but what cuts it short is a sizzling sound from the stove and Yamada jerks.

”Fuck!” He calls as he tears himself free, launching for the sauce that does not look very perfect anymore. Daiki grins as Yamada groans, realizing that he finally _won_.

”Hey.” He says, reaching past Yamada to flick the stove off, then shamelessly grabs a fistful of his shirt, smiling smugly. ”I know what I want for my prize.”

 

* * *

 

 

Day 6 – Friendly Smooch – Yamada/Chinen

 

”Ugh, you two are gross.” Yuto makes a face as he walks into the dressing room, but he doesn’t look twice and his tone doesn’t have much fire in it. It’s just something he says on routine.

”You’re gross!” Yamada calls back, and Chinen winces because it’s so loud.

He’s perched in Yamada’s lap for simple logicistics as Yamada was sitting in an armchair and about to show him something on his phone, and it felt easiest.

It’s nothing out of the ordinary, their touching. At least not when Yamada is single.

Chinen tries to hate him for it, but he can’t. He needs it too much. Yamada holding him, touching his cheek and hair and arms, fingertips against his bare skin and it’s all affection. Seeking him out for closeness.

He tries to convince himself that it’s just Yamada’s addiction to affection that makes him do it, that Chinen is just easy, but a small part of him can’t keep from hoping. Hoping that Yamada one day will realize that the reason he comes to Chinen is because he loves him, wants him, doesn’t need anyone else.

And that’s what breaks his heart every single time Yamada falls in love. With someone else.

”Why don’t you get a room or something.” Yuto throws back as he sets his bag down on a table. ”If you’re gonna be worse now that Keito’s gone I’m not gonna be the third wheel. You gotta kiss me too okay?”

”Iew.” Yamada says simply, scrunching up his nose like that’s the worst thing he could imagine, and Chinen can’t help himself.

”You’re only kissing me, aren’t you?” He asks, his tone exaggeratedly flirty, and he sees Yuto roll his eyes, but Yamada catches on.

”I’d never kiss anyone else but you.” He says, and Chinen’s whole body seems to explode with hurt at how much he wants those words to be real.

”Gross!” Yuto repeats, and Yamada throws him a glare, then shifts purposefully.

Chinen freezes the second Yamada’s lips touch his.

It’s a soft blissful second only, but the brush of warm softness lingers like it left a burn, and his entire insides clench up like he’s about to start crying.

He hurries to fight himself off Yamada’s lap, catching a glance of Yamada’s confused expression before he leaves, almost stumbling on the way in his hurry to get out of his presence.

”Hey Chii, it was just a joke, I’m sorry?” Yamada calls after him, sounding hurt and confused and Chinen instinctively wants to comfort him but he won’t. Not this time.

The dressing room door falls closed behind him and he leans against it, tears already streaming down his cheeks, and he hears Yuto’s voice from inside before he decides he can't listen anymore.

”You stupid, stupid fuck.”

 

* * *

 

 

Day 7 – A Kiss on the Forehead – Inoo/Yuto

 

”Are you all set?” Inoo asks, stepping back into the living room while wrapping his scarf around his neck. He’s already sort of late, but this is important.

Yuto glances up at him, and then around, and Inoo can’t help smiling because he’s adorable. He’s sitting on the couch, wearing a baby blue flanell pyjamas, wrapped up in duvets, pillow and blankets and surrounded by tea, sweets, toast, fruit, juice, medicines and kleenex in various stages of used. There’s also a wireless computer mouse and a laptop plugged into the TV with netflix up.

”... I don’t think I’ll have to leave here until tomorrow?” Yuto says, looking back up at Inoo again, and his skeptical expression would have been more impactful if his nose wasn’t so red.

”Good.” Inoo settles, smiling and buttoning his coat. ”If I could bring the bathroom closer I would.”

”You’re going to have the worst children in the history of time.” Yuto tells him, but there’s a smile on his lips and Inoo doesn’t mind. He can curl his kids as much as he likes if Yuto’s there to teach them responsibility.

Usually, Inoo doesn’t bother that much with other people. It’s not like he’s a complete egoist but other people’s problems just isn’t something he enjoys spending his time with unless he has to. Simply said, he’s not the friend to go to if you have an issue.

But then there was Yuto, and Inoo was willing to do anything. Drive across town after midnight to pick him up drunk, go the opposite way of his house after work for a 30 minute coffee date, spend 4 hours in camera stores looking for the right birthday gift.

Yuto is so not Inoo’s type in reality. Serious businessman, tall and chiseled like a greek god with raven hair and ravenous eyes. But he was swept straight off his feet at a business party half a year ago, lured in by the goofy smile that came out after a glass of champagne or three.

He loves Yuto’s dorky side the most, but the serious side is hot as hell, and then there’s the cuteness that rarely shows. Except when Yuto has a cold, apparently, clinging to the blankets and whining about headache.

”I’ll see you tonight.” Inoo says, and Yuto just rolls his eyes at his insult being ignored. ”Let me know if you want me to pick something up on the way home.”

Inoo easily maneuvers his way behind the couch, since the front is so stuffed, and Yuto leans back to look at him, black hair fanning out in its full length.

”Can I ask you to rent freaky porn?” Yuto asks half seriously, but Inoo just laughs, then leans down to place a lingering kiss to the warm forehead.

”Tentacles or animal ears?” He asks sweetly, and Yuto shoves at him with a laugh.

”Just go, weirdo.” He says, smiling with affection, and Inoo obeys even if he’d rather stay home. ”Take care today.” He says, then waves goodbye before leaving for work.

He’ll definitely have to find some freaky porn just because.

 


End file.
